Birthday Insanity!
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: Happy birthday to me! :) I decided to celebrate turning thirteen in my own way, by driving the MFB people crazy with my insane birthday celebration! R&R, and remember: Keep calm and stay insane!


**A/N: -singing- Happy birthday to me! I'm a hundred and three! I still go to preschool and I've got a bad knee!**

**Yep, today is not only Veterans Day for me. Today is also the day I turn into a TEENAGER! YAAAAAAY! :D**

**Gingka: -groaning- Great, now she'll be even more insane!**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Ah, forget it. So since it's my birthday I'm going to follow hobbit tradition (hobbits traditionally give away gifts in their birthdays instead of receiving gifts; don't ask me why) and give you guys an insanity one-shot! So let's get this party started, shall we?**

**Yuki: -reading story- You're kidding, right?**

**Me: No, I am not kidding. Do the disclaimer, Tategami.**

**Kyoya: -scowling- Fine. Gryffyn does not own MFB, only herself. Thank God for that.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? -pulls out foam sword and begins whacking his head with it-**

**Kyoya: -running away with me following him- HEY! QUIT IT!**

* * *

><p>The doors to the B-Pit burst open and a hyperactive girl with brown hair in long braids, glasses over hazel eyes, that was wearing a black hoodie over a ruffled brown shirt, khaki shorts, black leggings, and black hiking boots danced in, while singing loudly.<p>

"Happy birthday to me! I'm a hundred and three! I still go to preschool and I've got a bad knee!"

Everyone in the B-Pit groaned, except for the kids who had never seen Gryffyn before; they screamed and ran out of the B-Pit. Gryffyn stopped singing and watched them leave.

"Hey, what made those kids so scared?" she asked the MFB crew.

"You, Gryffyn!" Gingka replied.

"Oh. I did?"

"Yes, you did!" Madoka replied in an exasperated tone. "And why do you always come to the B-Pit first whenever you come to town? Why can't you go somewhere else?"

"Since this is where I usually expect to find you guys," Gryffyn replied. "So, you guys wanna know why I'm so happy?"

"NO!" everyone chorused.

Gryffyn ignored that. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she shouted, imitating Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show. "OOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Yuki uncovered his ears and tried to smile. "So, how old are you now?"

"Thirteen, Yu-Yu!" Gryffyn replied happily. "Seriously, haven't I mentioned my age to you guys before?"

"Yu-Yu?" Yuki questioned. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Yu-Yu. So since I am officially a teenager, I am going to wreak havoc," Gryffyn continued, and smiled. "Again."

She snapped her fingers, causing "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" to start playing at brain damage volume. While everyone held their ears, Gryffyn started dancing around the B-Pit like a crazy person.

"I love this song!" she shouted over the din. "This is one of my favorite- HEY LOOK, IT'S JACK! Be right back!"

And with that, she ran out of the B-Pit. Then she poked her head back in.

"Jack, be right back," she repeated, smiling. "That's a rhyme."

Then she ran back out, chasing after the pink-haired artist, who yelped and took off when he saw her coming. As she ran, she snapped her fingers, causing the music to suddenly stop, squeaking as if it were a record being abruptly cut off.

Everyone sighed, and walked out of the B-Pit onto the sidewalk. Gingka stuck a finger in his ear to try and get rid of the ringing while saying, "That was... eventful."

"I think turning thirteen made Gryffyn even more insane," Tsubasa commented, smacking the side of his head as if he had water in his ears. "I don't think she's ever played music at brain-damage level before."

"I hate to think of what'll happen when she turns fourteen," Yuki stated, and was joined by everyone in shuddering. "When she turns fourteen, I'm moving back to my old town."

"No you won't!"

Yuki yelped and jumped away at the sing-song voice behind him.

"GRYFFYN!" Gingka yelled, clutching at his chest. "What the heck?!"

"What? Did I scare you?" Gryffyn asked innocently. "I thought you weren't scared of anything. You're obviously scared of something," she added in a sing-song voice again.

"Yeah, I'm scared of YOU!" Gingka replied. "And all fanfiction authors in general."

"YAY!" Gryffyn shouted, floating up into the air. "Gingka's scared of me! And all other fanfiction authors!"

"Don't get me started on GalaxyPegasus14," Gingka muttered.

"HEY! Galaxy's nice! She's awesome, in fact!" Gryffyn defended.

"She's more insane than you are!"

"Exactly!"

"I thought you were chasing Jack," Kenta said, looking up at her.

"I was, but then I caught him and turned him camouflage, so now I can annoy you guys some more!"

Gingka sweatdropped. "You... You turned Jack camouflage?"

"Yep! His whole body, in fact! You wanna see him?"

"NO!" everyone chorused.

"Too late!" Gryffyn snapped her fingers, and a dazed Jack appeared in front of them, indeed camouflage from head to toe. He rose up into the air, floating about two feet above their heads.

"You know what you are?" Madoka asked Gryffyn, then yelled, "YOU ARE FLIPPING INSANE!"

"Aww, thanks, Madoka!" Gryffyn said, smiling at her. "And yes, you are correct about that. Hey, have I ever told you about the time I made Jim Moriarty insane?"

"Who's Jim Moriarty?" Tsubasa asked.

"He's a character from a TV show called Sherlock," Gryffyn replied. "You really should watch it sometime. Anyway, I also made Ryuga insane before I got here, you wanna see?"

"NO!" everyone chorused.

"Yay! You guys are gonna love it!"

It was then that Madoka noticed that Gryffyn was wearing the black leggings underneath her khaki shorts. "Leggings under shorts?" she asked Gryffyn. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm wearing leggings under shorts," Gryffyn shot back, raising her fingers to a snapping position. "It's cause I'm awesome that way. Get over it. It's also because it's like fifty-four degrees where I am."

Then she snapped her fingers, and an insane looking Ryuga appeared in front of them. He was grinning insanely, while wearing a pink tutu and pink tiara and singing,

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout!"

While everyone gaped at the insane Ryuga, Gryffyn burst out laughing and floated up into the air.

"You, made Ryuga, insane?" Gingka questioned, looking up at Gryffyn.

"Yep! And what the heck, I'm off to Brazil! Bye, everybody!"

And she disappeared with a loud CRACK.

Gryffyn reappeared seconds later, bringing the four Garcia's back with her. They were also tied up, looking very dazed, and had sticky notes on their heads. They also had camouflage makeup on their faces, and were covered in green glitter.

"From now on," she said to the sweatdropping MFB crew. "The Garcia's will now go by Stupidface 1 through 4, with Selen being Stupidface 3 and Ian being Stupidface 2. It says so on the sticky notes."

Stupidface 1 seemed to get over his dazedness. "Bring us back, NOW!" he demanded to Gryffyn.

"No can do, muchacho."

"You are so gonna get it when we get loose!" Stupidface 3 yelled at Gryffyn as they struggled to get free.

"Mmm hmm, right. Anyway, what else should I do?" Gryffyn wondered in front of everybody. "Should I go torture Doji? Nah, did that already. Annoy the crap out of Ziggy? Did that too. Oh! I haven't scared the crap out of Damien yet! Be back in a sec, guys!"

"Take your time!" Benkei shouted to the authoress as she disappeared with a CRACK.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Damien!" Gryffyn yelled in a sing-song voice as she appeared at HD Academy. "I know you're here somewhere!"<p>

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Damien yelled, getting the heck out of there. But he didn't get very far, as he tripped on a piece of rope that somebody had left lying around, and fell flat on his face.

"Thanks, Dame!" Gryffyn said happily, skipping over. "I was looking for that piece of rope!"

Then she tied his wrists behind his back, and transported them both back to Metal Bey City.

By the time they returned to Metal Bey City (after whirling through the time vortex), Damien was shuddering from what he had just been through, and his hair and clothing was a mess.

"Where did you take him?" Hikaru asked, who had just walked up with Kyoya.

"Through the time vortex, just for the heck of it," Gryffyn replied. "Hey, where were you guys, anyway?"

To everyone's surprise (except Ryuga and Jack's, who were singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' for the fourth time), both Hikaru and Kyoya blushed faintly.

"Nowhere," Kyoya muttered.

"KYOYA'S BLUSHING!" Gryffyn yelled unnecessarily.

"Nowhere, now shut up!" Hikaru shot at Gryffyn.

"HIKARU'S BLUSHING!" Gryffyn yelled unnecessarily.

"Do you plan these insanity runs before you do them?" Tsubasa asked Gryffyn, trying to change the subject.

"Nope! All improv, muchacho! By the way..."

With a smile on her face, Gryffyn pointed up towards the sky.

Everyone looked up to see a ginormous bomb hovering above their heads. It hovers in the air for two more seconds, before it fell onto the people below and exploded, sending chocolate pudding and datil pepper jelly flying everywhere. Gryffyn managed to avoid being hit with her own creation by pulling out an black umbrella with scarlet trim and blocking her face.

"Datil pepper jelly again?!" Madoka yelled as she wiped the jelly off of her face.

"Yep! Made twelve hours ago in St. Augustine, Florida!" Gryffyn replied, shaking her umbrella to get the pudding and jelly off. "And mixed with chocolate pudding made by myself, and loaded into a bomb I got from the military! Do you like it?"

"NO!" everyone chorused. Even Ryuga and Jack, who had gotten their sanity back by way of the explosion.

"Get me down from here!" Ryuga yelled at Gryffyn from up in the air.

"Okay!" Gryffyn said cheerfully, and snapped her fingers.

Ryuga promptly fell and crashed on his face in the sidewalk. Everyone winced, except for Gryffyn.

Suddenly, they heard an old-fashioned alarm ring out, and looked around.

Gryffyn sighed, rolling her eyes, and took a fob watch out of her pocket.

"Aw man!" she said, looking at it. "I'm exactly a minute late!"

"For what?" Kenta asked.

"Catechism! Man... Oh yeah! I forgot! I'm not going today! Dad's got other stuff to do and he can't go in to teach! YES!"

While Gryffyn was wildly happy about that, everyone groaned.

"Anyway, since I have no catechism, which means more time to write stories, I'll see you people later!"

And with that, she disappeared with a loud CRACK, singing once again,

"Happy birthday to me! I'm a hundred and three! I still go to preschool, and I've got a bad knee!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it says in the title and like, three times in this story, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :) Sorry, it's just that it's not everyday you turn thirteen! And this is also the first birthday I'm celebrating on this website!**

**Yuki: Yu-Yu? SERIOUSLY?**

**Me: What? It's an affectionate nickname!**

**Yuki: An affectionate... an affectionate... I'M NOT EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND! -storms off to emo corner-**

**Me: Jeez, what's his problem? Oh well...**

**See you guys next time I update Legendary Soldiers!**

**Gryffyn is out! Peace!**


End file.
